A Night Out
by baessclarinet
Summary: After Stefon returns home one night sweating and unaware of what was happening, Seth decides to go out and watch over Stefon.


Seth knew his husband wouldn't be home until late. They had been together for two months now, and his husband's routine had not changed. Out until all hours of the night, coming back high, or drunk, or just completely out of it. Seth didn't mind, but he wished that Stefon would spend time with him in the evening. Even when he was home during the day, he was talking up a storm about the newest club or where he was going the next night.

Seth sat on the couch, watching some strange infomercials at 2 in the morning. He sighed, reaching for the remote to turn off the television. Going to bed alone once more. He pushed their dog, Bark Ruffalo, off his lap and started to head towards the bedroom, but turned when he heard a knock on the door. He shuffled over and looked through the peephole, only to find nothing there. He opened the door to check, and he felt something fall against his legs.

His husband sat on the floor, his arms wrapped around him and he was sweating, grabbing at his own arms. Seth sighed, leaning down and gently touching his forehead. Stefon was burning hot and his eyes opened when he felt something touch his face.

"No, don't touch me," Stefon exclaimed. "No, kitty with a banjo, leave me alone."

"Honey, it's me, your husband." He placed his hand on Stefan's arm and his husband jerked away.

"Leave me alooooone." Stefon squirmed and wiggled away from Seth. Seth let out yet another sigh and pulled the tall, lean man up from off the floor. "Nooooooo."

"Come on, Stefon, let's get you into bed."

Seth practically had to drag his husband into the bedroom, and once he finally did, he threw him onto the bed. He rushed into the bathroom, wet a washcloth, and came back. Stefon had taken off his shirt and had started to scratch his body, and almost looked like he was searching for something underneath his skin. He settled the washcloth on the younger man's forehead and pulled his arms away from his body, but Stefon continued to grab at the air.

"Stefon, come on, calm down. You're okay." Seth continued holding Stefon's arms and watched as his eyes flew open.

"Sethy, make it stop," Stefon gasped.

"You're okay, I'm here." Seth let go of Stefon's arms and slowly pulled off his jeans, trying not to disturb him anymore. "Calm down, you're fine, honey."

"Make it stop," Stefon mumbled, and Seth realized he was falling asleep. Seth sighed and pat the washcloth on his head. The sweating had stopped and he didn't feel as hot as before, so Seth began to relax. He curled up next to his husband and held him close, hoping he wouldn't wake up until the morning.

* * *

Stefon woke up feeling fine. He removed a somewhat dry washcloth from his forehead and placed it on the bedside table, then slowly wiggled himself out of his husbands hold. The clock read that it was 5:30 and he smiled, realizing that he actually had slept for once. Realizing he only had his boxers on, he pulled a pair of pajama pants from the closet, that he had claimed when he moved into Seth's place, and headed into the living room. He sat down on the couch and turned on the television, finding a documentary about some old band who wasn't around much anymore. His dog jumped up onto the couch next to him and he sighed, pulling a blanket over his lap and letting the dog curl up on it once he had settled down. This would have to do.

Seth woke up to only himself in the bed. Some days, this wasn't a surprise, but he woke up shocked and honestly afraid. Stefon had disappeared and was not in the bed with him. He rolled out of bed, landing on the floor, and jumped up, almost running out into the living room. To find Stefon on the couch, petting the dog, calmed him down. He let out a sigh of relief and watched the confusion bubble up into his husband's eyes.

"Are you okay, Seth?" Stefon questioned.

"Yeah, I was just worried you had left and disappeared somewhere again." Seth replied. "You really scared me last night."

Stefon pulled his legs up closer to him and gestured to the open part of the couch. Seth sat down and rested his head on his husband's knees. He let out another sigh, enjoying the contact.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Sethy." Stefon began to pout. "I won't do it again."

"No, you won't, because I'm going with you."

Stefon's hands flew to his mouth in surprise. "Reeeeally?"

"Yes, Stefon. I just feel like I need to make sure you don't do something like that again."

"Do what again?"

"I don't know what drug you did, but you came home sweating and scratching at yourself and it honestly scared me."

"Oh, honey, I was just high on some combination of ecstasy and something else."

Seth sighed and looked up at his husband, his eyes serious and his body tensing up.

"Stefon, why do you do these kind of things?"

"They're fun!" Seth sighed and rested his head back down on Stefon's knees.

* * *

"You are NOT wearing that, honey." Stefon exclaimed, watching as Seth examined himself in the mirror.

"Why not?" He wore a typical button down, jeans and had his hair spiked in its typical fashion.

"Oh, no no no, we're going shopping." Stefon grabbed his husband's hand and dragged him from their apartment and out into the city.

The two arrived at a small shop, with a strange name that even Stefon couldn't pronounce. It was his favorite. It had everything. He excitedly pulled Seth into the store and immediately headed towards the shirts. Seth stood clueless and Stefon giggled as he watched his husband look aimlessly around the store. Stefon fingered through the shirts, gasping as he came across the perfect shirt. It was even in the right size. He searched some more for a shirt to go under it, and he found one that excited him to no end. He headed towards the jeans and fingered through them, slightly unsatisfied. It wasn't until he came to the last pair on the rack that he smiled. He found his husband, who was wandering in the strange costume section, and pulled him to the dressing rooms. He shoved the clothes into Seth's arms and watched as his husband's eyes widen.

"Stefon, what are these?" Seth questioned, eyeing the clothes.

"Oh, honey, just try them on, I know you'll looooove them."

Seth sighed and stepped into the dressing room.

Minutes later, he stepped outside, and Stefon's hands flew to his mouth. "Seeeeeethhhhhhh." Seth blushed and looked down at himself.

"Do you like it?"

"Seth Meyers, I love it!" He began to jump up and down. Seth shrugged.

"I look like I'm from a coked up gay candy land." The shirt was a lime green button down with white and pink skulls all over it, with a white shirt underneath that read, "Booooooooof" in a giant bold text. The pants were black skinny jeans, which he could tell Seth did not enjoy. But damn, did he look good.

"No, honey, you look fucking fabulous!" Stefon was practically shrieking and jumping up and down in excitement. Proud of himself, he pushed Seth back into the room to change. "This is what you're wearing and there's no excuses!"

* * *

Seth sighed as he pulled on the jeans once more, struggling to get into them. After doing a jump and a little bit of wiggling, he looked into the mirror. HIs husband had slicked his hair back, insisted he keep the scruff, and he sighed. He had never looked like this before, but he kind of enjoyed it. It was definitely very different and very Stefon.

"Come on, Sethy, we're going to be late!" Stefon charged into the room, dressed in his typical strange style, but with a brightly colored plaid shirt and leather pants. Seth smiled at how attractive his husband looked, and how he walked with such confidence. Seth could see in his eyes how excited he was and he babbled while pulling his husband from the apartment and out into the streets.

Seth didn't really listen, as he enjoyed watching his husband's hips sway as the two flowed through city foot traffic. The walk was long, but he enjoyed listening to Stefon's twittering about where they were going and who they would see. Suddenly, they approached a long line that lead to a door. Stefon lead them to the front and pulled him inside, passing by the man at the door, who didn't even acknowledge that they had passed. The look of happiness on Stefon's face was enough for Seth to decide he would enjoy himself, as long as his husband didn't do anything stupid.

* * *

The two stumbled back to their apartment together, hand in hand and giggling the whole way. Both were incredibly high, drunk, and stupidly in love. Seth thought he wouldn't enjoy his night, thought he'd be watching over his younger partner the whole night, but Stefon had opened up a new world for him. He really enjoyed his evening, and realized why his partner stayed out so late so often. Seth made a mental note to join him and instead of watch over him, join him and enjoy the time spent together.

Stefon smiled goofily at his husband and pulled him closer. They were both radiating heat, but the cool breeze cooled them off. Stefon spun him around and laughed as Seth almost fell over, pulling both of them down onto the ground. They sat laughing and Stefon watched his husband's face as he threw his head back and looked into the dark sky.

"You know, I love you, Sethy." The big goofy smile on his face seemed to get bigger as his husband looked back at him and giggled.

"I love you, too, Stefon." Stefon stood up and pulled Seth up, realizing that he didn't need to constantly get too high and take strange pills in order to enjoy himself. He pulled his husband close and placed a kiss on his lips. Stefon could feel Seth smile in the kiss and giggle. The two pulled apart and continued clumsily on their way home.


End file.
